1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick-connection system for connecting electric cables to a battery.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In the field of connectors of electric cables to battery cable terminals, it is known practice to employ various interlocking endpieces for quick connection to the battery.
For example, in patent FR 2 745 123 of the applicant, a connector for a battery terminal has been proposed, comprising a clipping system preventing removal and allowing productivity gains on motor vehicle assembly lines.
In document FR 2 776 424, a quick-connection system has also been proposed that allows the electric cables to be connected without it being necessary to use any tools.
This quick-connection system makes it possible to lock the cable terminal by interlocking with the battery terminal in an insulation casing protecting it from the surrounding atmosphere and ensuring tight contact between the cable terminal and the battery terminal.
This contact between the cable terminal and the battery terminal, in the conventional connections comprising a clamping by means of a collar immobilized by screwing, usually tends to deteriorate over time, which results in a loss of performance of the battery and sometimes oxidation of the cable terminals. The vibrations generated by the vehicle may also cause, with time, a slippage of the connection and bad contacts.
The solution proposed in patent FR 2 776 424 makes it possible to solve these problems to the extent that the quick-connection device is correctly adjusted on the battery terminals, which unfortunately is not always the case.
Specifically, because of the lack of time, the difficulty of access or the awkward working conditions, the quick-connection system is frequently badly interlocked, which results in the loss of conduction in the cables and the stopping ofthe engine or inappropriate electrical discharges between the cable terminal and the battery terminal or else, in most cases, the slipping of the cable terminal around the battery terminal and the same problems as those frequently encountered in the conventional connectors.
There is therefore a problem to be solved in relation to the incorrect interlocking of the quick-connection with the battery terminal.
Document EP 1 498 987 describes a battery connection with an anti-locking system preventing the connection from locking if the interlocking is not correctly achieved. For this, the locking is allowed only if a lever is in contact with the top face of the battery terminal.
However, the tolerances accepted during manufacture of the battery terminals may cause the connection to be incorrectly installed.
The object of the invention is therefore to solve this difficulty and improve the existing quick-connection system by proposing an anti-locking system preventing an incomplete interlocking of the cable terminal with the battery terminal.